MGM Cartoons Wiki:Terms
There are simple, yet a good amount of rules that apply to the MGM Cartoons Wiki. These rules are in place because we want everyone to have a nice editing experience. Users who break the rules will be warned, followed by punishment by blocking/banning. Indefinite bans may be given out to repeat offenders. Note: Supervisors and Associates (admins) have the rights to update or revise these terms at any time, through discussion or without warning, if it seems fit to do so for a particular reason. If you have been blocked on an affiliated wiki of ours, you will be strictly monitored and face stricter punishment if you break any rules here. Rules *'Wiki Relevance' **The wiki covers cartoons that were produced by MGM as well as theatrical, home video, TV, and internet releases of cartoons by MGM. Content and home video/internet releases from other companies are not allowed on the wiki. In addition, in-universe information (Characters, locations, etc.) of only MGM-produced cartoons is allowed. *'Messages' **Do not ignore messages from staff. Users who continuously ignore messages from staff may be blocked. *'Sources/Citations' **You must cite your sources if you insert any information that can be questioned. An example of this would be inserting a source for when a new cartoon is being released or inserting a source confirming that a second season of a show is in production. Any interviews mentioned on MGM Cartoons Wiki must be sourced. Unsourced information will be removed without notice. *'Broken Links' **Broken links will be fixed by admins. In addition, please avoid adding links to non-existant pages. *'Categories' **Keep categories relevant to the wiki and minimal. *'New Pages' **New pages, with nonsense, unrelated content and spam will be deleted. *'Pornography' **Any inappropriate or sexually suggestive language will be removed from the Wiki and users will be subject to punishment. This goes for images and videos too. Sexualization of minors, real or fake, will result in an indefinite ban without warning. *'Sockpuppeting' **If you currently have a sanction or ban on you, you cannot create another account to dodge your ban. You must appeal your ban first and see if it gets approved. If you continue to create accounts to dodge your ban, you may face indefinite ban on your main account. *'Superfluous Content' **Superfluous content, subject but not limited to blog posts, article comments, message wall content, etc. will be deleted. *'Images' **'Only images from MGM cartoons, snippets from behind the scenes, and staff who worked on the crew are allowed.' In addition, the network images of networks that have aired the show at any given time are allowed. These images are copyrighted, but are allowed under the 1976 Copyright Act, which allows uploading small bits of copyrighted material to inform people about a topic, which is what this wiki is about. *'Unused Images' **If you don't put an image on a page within a twenty-four hour period, it'll be deleted. If you aren't going to put an image on a page, don't upload it. We want our unused images section to remain clean and empty and help adding images that are there right now will be greatly appreciated and rewarded. Do not post images not related to MGM Cartoons. *'Videos' **You may only link to official clips of content posted by an MGM-owned channel or profile. Do not post unofficial links to copyrighted content to the wiki. *'Fanmade content' **Fanmade images are not allowed on the wiki due to potential legal issues with the creators of the content. *'Copyright and plagiarism' **Don't post any unofficial links to copyrighted content onto the wiki. Do not copy and paste work word-for-word from a source without crediting it, unless it is a plot summary. Users who continously break this rule will be blocked. *'Warnings' **Do not remove warnings on your userpage or message walls by admins. This will earn yourself a 2 week ban without message wall access without warning. *'Irrelevant Conversations' **No irrelevant conversations are allowed on article comments. They will be removed and the user will be warned. *'Caps Lock' **The use of all capital letters anywhere is discouraged and will result in several warnings, before weekly bans. *'Harassment' **Discrimination, bullying, fighting, racism, provoking, threats, and/or other forms of harassment are not tolerated on the Wiki in any fashion. *'Personal Information' **Asking for personal information, such as your age, your home address, your password, or your Social Security number is not allowed. If you see someone doing that, please report it to an administrator right way. You may, however, exchange in private. *'Politics' **While political discussion isn't banned, it is recommended to not be discussed in the forums. *'Religion' **While religion discussion isn't banned, it is recommended to not be discussed in the forums. *'Spamming' **Spamming by repeating things over and over again or flooding the entire chat will not be tolerated. *'Swearing' **Outside of quotes from an official piece of MGM Cartoons material, swearing itself should be kept to a minimum. Swearing at another user is not allowed.